Darien's Secret
by xXx Silver Star xXx
Summary: Darien is in love with Serena, and has been since the first time he saw her. It has been six years since Darien has seen Serena. Andrew tricks Darien into Hiring Serena as his Sectray, Lita tricks Serena Into taking the Job. Serena Loves Jake. Can Darien
1. Part 1

**_Darien's Secret  
By: Silver Star_**

A/N: Hey All. I know I have put this story up here numerous times, but I finally figured out how to get it to work for me! GO ME! LoL! N E Who. Read and Review, love ya darlings!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR MOON CHARICTERS! They belong to those people in Japan... the plot is mine and some characters are mine... but that's it!

**_On To The Story_**

"Oh My God! Molly, can you believe it!" Serena exclaimed, "Free Makeovers!"  
"Yea, Serena! After the makeovers we can go get new clothes to match, and go flirt with all the guys in the arcade," Molly said.  
"Of course, well at least everyone except that Darien Chiba. I can't stand him. If he calls me meatball head' one more time I think I'll just die!"  
Little did they know Darien stood only a few feet away hiding behind a fake tree? Spying on Serena, again.

"Oh My God!" Serena Yelled, "I'm late! Oh I am going to be in so much trouble." This followed by a bump into a familiar person that knocks her to the ground.  
"Hey! Watch out Meatball Head. You're going to kill someone." Darien said.  
"Oooo… why are you so mean to me!? With you and Rei, I don't know how I have any self-esteem. And don't call me 'MEATBALL HEAD" and with that she was gone.

6 YEARS LATER

Darien Chiba sat in his office thinking of his beautiful golden hair treasure. Of course she didn't know that. It has been years sense he had seen her. Maybe if he had been a bit nicer she would be here. But no, his stupid arrogance kept him mean to her. The many times he saw her she'd only look at him with hate. It had hurt him, but he supposed that maybe she wouldn't have hated him so if he were a bit nicer. He hated himself for it. But he just had too big of a mouth to shut it.  
Darien had black hair, and midnight blue eyes. He was six feet even. He was wearing a pair of kaki pants and a green shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. And his usual green jacket was on the back of his chair.  
"Mr. Chiba!" his sectary yelled through the intercom, breaking his thoughts.  
"Sorry. What is it Mrs. Jackson?" he asked.  
"Andrew is here to see you. Shall I send him in?" the voice of Mrs. Jackson came.  
"Yes send him in."  
"Yes sir."  
Andrew was 5'9", had blonde hair, and gorgeous green eyes, but was wearing sunglasses at the time. He was wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans, a red shirt, and a smile as always.  
"Hey Darien. Listen, is the spot for your sectary still open, considering Mrs. Jackson is retiring," Andrew asked.  
"Yes, but Andrew, I was looking for a girl if you don't mind." Darien joked.  
"I know that." Andrew laughed in return "But you see, my girlfriend, Lita, asked me to ask you if you could give her friend a job here?" He asked looking hopefully at him.  
"Well, yeah sure, do you know her name?" Darien asked.  
"Well, no. But she went to collage for four years." Andrew added.  
"Does she know how to use a computer?"  
"Yea, Lita says she is a computer wiz." Andrew told him.  
"Okay, I'll take her, send her here at 7 next Monday. Therefore Mrs. Jackson can have time to pack. That all right?" Darien asked.  
"That's fine, can do. Thanks Dare." Andrew said, and he left.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Hey All! I;m back. And here is part two. Thank you to my loveyly reviewers: o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o (I am fixing up all the other stuff.), moonprincess565, and Edens-MoonlightAngel.

On to the story.

_**Part 2**_

Next Monday

Darien sat at his desk. It was six-thirty and he was thinking about Serena… again.

He wonders what she would say if she knew he was the big man at Chiba Incorporated. I mean he owned it. It was now six-forty-five.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Come in," Darien said. He stared, it was his beautiful angel, and she was in his doorway. He couldn't believe this. It was her, Serena! She looked just as pretty as before. Her long hair was shorter, up to the middle of her back now. And she didn't have it in her old, usual position, in meatballs. As a matter of fact, she had her hair down. She wore a long blue skirt with a slit up the side, and a blue shirt to match. She was 5'6" had blue eyes, and cherry lipstick on. And just enough color in her cheeks. And by the look on her face, she did not expect to see him sitting there. The look of surprise quickle chaged to fury. She could not believe Lita had done this to her. She couldn't quite now. She needed a job. And deep inside she kinda wanted it.

"Oh, wow, if it isn't the one and only Meatball Head. How"

"Oh My God!" Serena said, "Well obviously, you don't need to know anything about me. So I will go at unpack my things. Good-bye, Miiissssster. Chiba."

_Darien, you dork. You haven't seen her in how many years. And the first thing you do is insult her. God, you are so stupid. Weren't you just thinking, if you could see her again, you would be nice? God you are so Stupid!_

A/N: R&R!

Silver Star


	3. Part 3

A/N: That you too: Jamina-chan, Hopeless Dreamer 1125, JasMiaka, smash-ash, and princessugar. He ya go!

_**Part 3**_

ONE WEEK LATER

"Mr. Chiba," came Serena's lovely voice over the intercom.  
_Yes, my love!_ Darien don't say that. "Umm yes Miss Tuskuno.   
"You have a visitor, do you want me to let him in."  
_No send him away, come in here AND WHOH! Stop thinking like that! I otta smack you for suggesting it_. "Umm send him in."   
"Right away Mr. Chiba."  
Not noticing, Darien turned off the intercom.  
"Hey Dar! What's up," said Andrew.   
"Why did you do that?" Darien asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Have me hire Serena!" Darien said, "I mean you know I like her. God she is even more beautiful then she was six years ago."  
"Well, I didn't know it was Serena," he lied, "Lita just told me that her friend needed a job, and she thought you could give her one. She never told me who it was."   
Knock-Knock-Knock  
"Come in," Darien said. Serena walked in. Darien had not seen Serena since she started work a week ago. Today she was still extremely gorgeous; she was dressed in a long, sleeveless, pale yellow dress, with a slight slit up to her knee. Her hair was in braid on her shoulders. And this was even more amazing then before. Of course, she always looks good. Hey, Serena would look good in one of my shirts. Now there's an idea. Stop thinking like That!!'  
"Mr. Chiba, you must have turned off your intercom. There is a young women here to see you," Serena added seeing Andrew, "She said it was urgent, and she needed to see you alone."  
"Well, I got to go anyway. Call me later Dar." And Andrew left.  
"Mr. Chiba, a young girl is here to see you."  
"Okay?"  
"Would you like me to send her in? Mr. Chiba!" Serena said.  
"Umm yes please do,"  
"Mr. Chiba, turn on your intercom and don't turn it off again."  
Serena left. But heard her say, "Okay ma'am, Emma, is it, Mr. Chiba will see you now."  
A sudden panic rushed over Darien. Emma!? Not the Emma who, who  
"Darien!" said Emma, "Ohhh… I missed you so much."  
"E-Emma! What are you doing here!?" Darien said. Emma strolled up, and past him to his desk, leaning against it. "We broke up weeks ago."  
"Darien, honey, I know, but I just can't stand being away for you for another moment. Now why don't you turn off that silly intercom? She'll never know."   
Emma had black hair at her shoulders. She had dark eyes, and dark rose colored lips, and wore a black leather short skirt, and a red button down blouse.  
"I can't"  
"Darien, I told you turn off the intercom," Emma said.  
"But Miss Tuskuno said to keep the intercom not turn it off. Because I have a meeting at 3:30 and is now 3:00. I'll say, Miss Tuskuno will be very upset I didn't listen," Darien said in his defense.  
"Well, if you won't turn off I will," Emma said. She had a look in her eyes, the same look she had as if to say 'I'll get what I want.' she leaned over to the intercom and turned it off.  
"Now Darien, if you don't to listen to what I have to say to you, and do what I want you to do. What I'm going to do to you will be unpleasant. Are you going to listen, or not!"  
Emma walked over to him, and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. She took off her shirt, pinned Darien to the wall and started taking off Darien's shirt. Emma quickly ripped it off. Darien was getting scared; he didn't want Serena to walk in the room. 'What will happen if Serena catches me?' he thought. As he began thinking this, Emma started to kiss his neck. Right when Serena walked in the room.  
"Your intercom is off again." Serena said as she walked in the room.  
"Serena!" Darien yelped.

A/N: what do ya think? Review! Love Ya dears


	4. Part 4

A/N: Here darlings. Thank you to my darling reviewers: kaya, serena79, Kim, Lady of Enchantment, Jasmiaka, smashash, bishop7325, Miyumi-Chan, curliesapphire18, Tiffany, erica6060, rockfreak2003, Princess-Serenity-324, and serenityzkiss.

Love you all

Silver Star

"Oh My God! Mr. Chiba. What do you think you are doing? I know this is none of my business but this is the middle of your corporate office, and anyone can walk in and at any given time."  
"Serena," he said again.  
Serena looked at Darien, she saw the pain in his eyes. Then spoke, "Excuse me miss. But if you don't leave I'll call security, and I'll have them personally take care of you."   
"Not like it's any of your business what Darien does in his office. So if you will please leave so I can finish what I started," Emma said staring at Serena with a look that could melt steel.  
"I only do my job, do not make me call security! Now leave!"   
"Yeah? Just try and make me." Emma said.  
Serena pulled out a cell phone, and dialed a number. "Yes, security. Please come up to Mr. Chiba's office. We have a young woman here, and I need her removed, please take her to her car and make sure she leaves."  
A voice of a man came through phone, "Yes, right away Miss Tuskuno.  
Emma jumped off Darien at hearing these words and stared putting on her shirt. Serena handed Darien his and he put it back on just in time. Three huge men came in and two of the man grabbed Emma by the arms. One stayed behind.  
"Miss Tuskuno. Mr. Chiba," said the man.  
They knew him as Jacob. He was 6'3" blue eyes, and had dirty blond hair. He was strong, and in Serena's opinion, one of the cutest guy's she had ever seen as he sported all black.  
"Jake, I would like you to inform all security that, that woman is not to be aloud in the building ever again." Darien said.  
"Yes sir." and he left, Serena left right after Jake looking positively disgusted.  
Even though Serena was in the other room he heard her talking to Jake. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. He had to know what they where saying.  
"Serena, I know you have only been working here a week but I have something to ask you," Jake was saying.  
Since when have they been on first name terms?' Darien asked himself.  
Serena said in a dreamy voice, "What is it Jake?"  
"Serena, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" Jake asked.  
Serena sounded as if her dreams had come true, "Oh of coarse Jake I would love too!"  
"Wow! That was easier then I thought. I thought you would say no," Jake joked.  
"Jake, how could I say no to you?" Serena said dreamily to him.  
Jake smiled, though Darien could not see this. "Well how about I take you out after work?"  
"Oh! That just sound like so much fun. I get off at 8:00. So pick me up at my place at 9:30, would you?" Serena asked.  
"Sure, what's your address and number?" Jake asked.  
"My number is 777-7954. Well I live in an apartment, apartment number 7 on Evens Street. Can I have yours?" Serena asked as she wrote hers down.  
"Sure," he said taking some paper from her, "887-9856, and I live on 67543 Sterling Lane. Would you like my cell too?" Jake asked.  
"Sure!" Serena said, "Mine is 776-7765."  
"Great, mine is, 784-1287." Jake told her, "See you at 9:30."  
"Okay, see you," Serena said.

Darien, after hearing, decided he needed to stop this from occurring. But how? It was 3:25 and he had a meeting soon.  
"Mr. Chiba," came Serena's voice, sounding happier then before.  
"Yes, Meatball Head," Darien said. Oh My God, You did not just say that! When you get home, run into a wall.' Darien told himself.   
"Your 3:30 meeting is here!!!!" Said Serena's voice, in a very aggressive tone.

4 ¼ HOURS LATER  
Darien was still thinking of a way to keep Serena from going on the date. And then it came to him. _Tell Serena she had to stay till 9:30 to help him with some stuff. But that stuff? Then he thought it. A speech! On what? A new... new... new... new McDonalds in the cafeteria. To see how many people thinks it is a good idea. _  
"Miss Tuskuno?" Darien said over the intercom.  
"WHAT" said Serena icily.  
"You need to stay until 9:30 to help me with a speech." Darien said.   
"But Sir! I Have Plans tonight!" Serena exclaimed.   
"Well you have to cancel them. This is very important. If you do not come, you're fired," Darien said in last hope.  
"But but," Serena needed the job, "Yes sir. I will be there." a sad tone etching her voice.

A/N: Review Darlings! I love you all.

Silver Star


	5. Part 5

**A/N:** 'Ello luvs! I am sorry it took me SOOOOO long to update. My files where at school and we were out for Christmas break. Well, ill let you read now.

My Thank Yous: Princess-Serenity-324, erica6060, unearthlyangel89, FioreMaryssa, jess9463, serenity-relena, Miyumi-Chan, and CharmedSerenity3

Read and Reaview!

Silver Star

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Part 5**_

-----------------------10 MINUTES LATER-----------------------

Serena, still extremely upset for what Darien had told her, looked for Jake's number and when she dialed it she forced a steady voice.

Darien, again, was eavesdropping on Serena's conversation with Jake.

"Hello, Jake Javahome speaking."

"Hi, Jake. It's me Serena."

"Hey Sere, what's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Jake, I am so sorry. But I need to cancel the planes for tonight," Serena said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Well, Darien, My Stupid, boss. Said I have to stay until 9:30 to help him with a stupid report or speech or something. It is really messing up our plans," Serena explained to him, "Your not mad are you?"

"No not at all. Listen, please don't interrupt me, but how about I come to your place when you get there and pick you up and take you to my place. I can make you dinner, and then we can go for a walk around the beach. That sound okay?" Jake asked Serena.

"Jake! That sounds wonderful! See you later," Serena said.

"Okay, See Ya. Bye,"

"Buh-bye," Serena chirped.

Darien could not believe this! He did all he could to stop them from going to dinner. And Jake made it even more romantic then before. Maybe he should just have Serena go home so she could get ready. Maybe she would be less mad at him. Serena was very happy. Then again, she was still extremely mad at Darien.

"Meatball Head?" Darien said over the intercom. NO DARIEN! That's twice in one day! Forget running into a wall. Jump off your balcony!

"WHAT! Mr. DORK!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled back at him.

"Umm I was going to tell you that you could have tomorrow off. And you can leave now," Darien said to her.

"GOOD!!!!" Serena yelled, yet again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked home. When she got there, she was extremely relieved to see she had cleaned her house already. She didn't want Jake coming into see a messy house. She walked into her room to see what kind o outfit she should where. After twenty-five minutes of throwing clothes here and there. She finally picked a pair of leather pants and a red tank top.

She took a shower, blow-dried her hair. Went into her room, and changed, it was 9 o'clock. (A record for her) And there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Serena said, running to the door, and swinging it open, "Hello."

"Hello, are you Serena Tuskuno?" the man at the door asked.

"Yes I am, may I help you?" Serena asked smiling.

"Yes ma'am. I have a delivery for you. I need you sign here."

"Oh ok then," Serena signed, "Thank you, and have a good night."

"You too Miss." he said, and left.

Serena walked into the other room, and opened the package. It was a dozen white rosebuds. But deep in the center was a dark red rose, fully bloomed. She looked at the roses with pure love. She knew whom it was from. But just to be sure, she checked the box to see if a note was in there. Yes, there was. Serena looked at the note and it read.

Gorgeous, Pretty,

Lovely, True.

Theses are the words,

I say to you.

With love,

Jake.

Serena thought that it was so sweet of him. She went into her kitchen, found a blue vase, filled it water, and put all the flowers into it. She walked into her room to find something to do with her hair. She decided to put it down and flip over her bangs, put the dark red rose in her hair, and by the time she was done with this it was 9:25. She had to call Jake.

Ring-Ring-Ring

"Hello?" Came Jakes voice.

"Hi Jake! It's me Serena!" Serena said.

"Hey Sere, are ya ready?" Jake asked her.

"Yes I am. And thank you so much for the flowers. They were so beautiful," Serena told him. Jake was wondering what flowers she was talking about, but she continued, "The poem was so sweet to! Gorgeous, Pretty, Lovely, True. Theses are the words, I say to you. With love, Jake. That was so sweet." She cooed.

"Your Welcome. So you want me to pick you up?"

"Okay, I'm ready. See you soon." Serena cooed again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in his office Darien sat in his chair thinking about Serena. Had she got the flowers? Had she realized that they were not from Jake? Would she want to know whom they were really from? That's all Darien could think about. He stairs into the darkness of his office and imagines Serena walking into the room with a wide grin. Saying I Love you Darien.' But it quickly faded away. For he was disturbed by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Darien, I am sooo sorry. Please give me another chance!" Emma wailed.

"Emma! No, You cheated on me. I could never forgive you that," Darien said calmly. "And besides you don't even have the guts to tell me who."

Emma knew who it was, Jake Javahome, but she couldn't tell him that because Serena was going out with him now. He'd be sure to tell her, and even though Serena didn't look it, she was strong.

"Well, if it mattered I would tell you, but it doesn't so please, give me another chance. Darien I love you!!!" Emma said.

"Emma!!!! Get it through your head! I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore. Do I need to spell it to you? I d-o-n-t l-o-v-e y-o-u!" Darien was practically yelling, "Do you understand?"

Emma pretended a big sob. "Well th-this is your last chance with me. I am serious. I love you," Emma said.

"Emma, you don't love me. You need someone to play with. I'm sorry, good bye." Darien said, and hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Serena. Do you like spaghetti?" Jake asked.

"Of course I do, Jake, its like one of my favorite."

"Good, Sere."

Serena just laughed. On the rest of the way to Jake's he told her about himself, and she about herself.

"Here we are," Jake said.

Jake lived in a big beautiful house. It had a garden all around it.

"Jake Oh My Goodness. Its so Beautiful," Serena said.

"Thanks. The seller guy said the garden would sell more then without. But now I'm not so sure I want to move, because of you," Jake said.

Serena blushed, "Jake, you're so sweet."

As Jake and Serena walked in the house, the wonderful smell of spaghetti engulfed them. Jake took off Serena's jacket for her and hung it up.

"Listen," Jake said, "you wait here. I'll come get you in one minute, okay?"

"Okay Jakie." Serena sighed.

Jake walked into the dining room and placed two candles on the table. He lit each one with a match, and went to get the spaghetti. Entering into the kitchen he grabbed two china plates out of the cabinet, and then filled each one with spaghetti, sauce, and three meatballs each. Jake placed them on the table where the garlic bread already lay. He went into the kitchen once more and got two wine glasses, and the wine out of the cabinet. He quickly put them on the table, and went to get Serena.

"Close your eyes," Jake said.

Serena closed her eyes and Jake led her into the room. She could smell, more then ever, the rich scent of the spaghetti. He sat her down and said, "Open your eyes."

Serena opened her eyes and the most romantic thing was right in front of her. "Oh my! Jake! Its so gorgeous," she gasped.

"Thank you, Sere." Jake said as he sat down.

"Serena, would you like some wine?" he asked.

"Yes please," Serena said. The rest of dinner went on more about themselves until the phone rang.

"I'll be right back," Jake said.

"Hello?"

"Jakie! Take me back!"

"Emma!" he said in a whisper, "No! Not this time. Bye."

Jake walked into the dining room. Serena asked, "Who was it Jake?"

"Oh It was a telemarketer," he lied.

"Oh I hate them. Don't you?" Serena said.

"Yes, I do. You know what!" said Jake changing the subject, I have tomorrow off and I was wondering if you would take tomorrow off to spend with me."

"Well actually, Mr. Degusting gave me it off." Serena said.

"Great! We can go to the movies, and lunch, and the beach, and to dinner," he said. "That would be so neat. I'd love to." Serena said and they finished dinner talking more about themselves.

Serena was having the time of her life. Not only was she with, (in her mind), the cutest guy ever. But she was going to the beach afterwards, Then she remembered, she was wearing leather pants! Now that couldn't be good! "Umm...Jake, do you think we could"

"Sure Sere," he said. He knew she needed to change clothes.  
"Thanks Jake," said Serena blushing.

Jake cleared the table while Serena went to the bathroom. Serena walked into the living room where Jake was waiting for her with her coat in his hands.  
"Thank you Jake," Serena said.

In the car Serena was completely silent looking out the window in a weird sort of gaze.

What if Jake doesn't like me? What if he thinks I am a total goof off? What should I wear? Will my shorts be too skimpy? Oh my god what am I going to do?' A look a panic must of came on Serena's face because Jake said:  
"What's the matter Sere?"

"What? Oh nothing. I'm fine just fine." she replied, "Oh here we are common you can come in for a minute if you want to."

"That sounds great." Jake said.

They walked in and Serena went in her room franticly, searching for her short, short, cut off jeans. She found them and put them on along with a yellow halter-top. She grabbed a yellow hair band and her brush and quickly pulled her hair into a pony. She took off her socks and quickly found her white sandals. When she walked out of her room Jake stared at her in aw.

"Serena, you look really, really good."

"Thanks Jake," Serena said.

"Ready to go?"

"Okay, I'm ready."

As they walked out the door Jake turned to Serena and said. "Since the Beach is less then a block away, why don't we just walk?"

"Okay Jakie."

After a little bit, Serena asked, "Jake, how long have you known my stupid boss?"

"Well I would have to say about four maybe five years," Jake said, "Why?"

"Oh well I have known him along time. And I was I just wanted to know."

Serena wasn't sure why she wanted to know. She didn't even mean to ask the question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** 'Ello Luvs! There Ya Go!

Review Luvs!

Silver Star


	6. Part 6

**A/N: **'Ello Loves. Not much to say...soo.... my thank yous: erica6060, andNeo-Princess Serene Eternite.

Silver Star

----------------------------------------

_**Part 5**_

----------------------------------------

Darien is in his house trying to think of a way to break up Jake and Serena.   
_What am I going to do? I have to think of a way. But how?' _  
_I could send her gifts, and not say from Jake I could say they are from a secret admirer. Yea that's what ill do.' _He thought.  
Ring-Ring-Ring  
"Hello, Jenny's Jewelers. Jenny speaking. How may I help you?"  
"Hello, This is Darien Chiba, I would like to know if you make special orders?"   
"Why, yes we do Mr. Chiba. What would you like?"  
"I would like a gold charm bracelet. I want a gold crescent moon and heart charms all around it make it about 15 of each." Darien said.  
"Well, yes I can but it will be about one week before it is done," she said.  
"That's fine, umm if I gave you an address would you send it with a card?"  
"Yes sir we would, what would you like it to say?"  
"'My dearest love. How long must I keep it from you? You re the one who haunts my dreams. The one that makes all the doves sing. You are the one, the only, Moon Angel'"  
"That's beautiful, would you like me to put your name at the bottom?"  
"No, sign from your secret admirer. And how much will it cost? I want to send you the check."  
"It will be $150 for the bracelet and $25 for each charm so that comes out to 1,100 dollars, with tax."  
"One more thing, the address, Apartment number 7 on Evens Street. You should get the check soon. Thank you, good bye."  
"Good bye then."

----------------------------------------

Serena and Jake were have a great time when the got to the beach.  
"Hey, Sere, do you like cotton candy?" Jake asked.  
"Yes I do. Why?"  
"Because, there is a cotton candy stand over there. Lets get some."  
"Okay," she said, "its like one of my favorite foods."  
Jake and Serena got the cotton candy to split; they started to walk down by the shore. They were havening so much fun; Serena kept playing with Jake and when it came down to the last of the cotton candy; Serena grabbed it a stuffed it into jakes mouth.  
Jake, you look like a little piggy," Serena said laughing.  
Jake swallowed the cotton candy and pushed Serena teasingly into the lake; Serena stumbled and grabbed Jake's arm. They both went soaring into the lake. Serena swiftly sat up and stared gasping for breath because she was laughing so hard. They both got out of the lake.  
"Do you wanna go home?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, I am so cold," she said still giggling.   
They Walked home and arrived at Serena's door,  
"Well, Serena, I had a great time. How bout you?"  
"Wonderful, Jake! Pick me up at 10:30 tomorrow. Okay?"  
"All right then."  
Serena gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then went inside.

----------------------------------------

**_One Week Later_**

Serena and Jake were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Jake was always bringing her in little stuff, like toys and candy, and twice he brought her puppies! She named them Kari and C.C.  
"Mr. Chiba?" Serena asked through the intercom.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Andrew is here to see you. Do you want me to send him in?"  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"Hey Dar, how's it going?"  
"Terrible."  
"Why's that?" Andrew asked.  
"Why? Serena and Jake are going out, all the company can talk about is them. All I hear when I pass the offices is how cute they are together. That's why Andrew."   
Andrew laughed, and then asked, "When does the bracelet get sent?"  
Darien had forgotten that he told Andrew about the bracelet, "Probably today or tomorrow. I can see her now just running to Jake thanking him for it, how even though he didn't send it." he said darkly.  
"I came to tell you, all the girls are going to have a big bash tomorrow. The rest are coming back from their trip to the U.S.A."  
"I can see that to, them all running in here yelling at the top of there lungs. They were so loud as kids."  
Andrew laughed again, "Yea, your right. I got to go. I told Lita I was going to get us ice cream. Talk to you later, Dar."  
"Wait, how long were the girls gone for?" Darien asked.  
"Two weeks and two days gotta go."  
"Kay, bye Andrew."

----------------------------------------

**_Later that Night_**

Knock-Knock-Knock  
"Coming," Serena said.  
"Hi Miss Tuskuno, another package for you."   
"Really, could it possibly be more flowers?"  
"No, not unless they can fit in this little box," the delivery guy gave a small box to her.  
"Thank you. By the way, what's your name?"  
"Frank Bryce."  
"Thanks Frank."   
Serena closed the door behind Frank and opened the box. There was a note taped to the outside of the box. She took it off and read.  
My dearest love. How long must I keep it from you? You're the one who haunts my dreams. The one that makes all the doves sing. You are the one, the only, Moon Angel, Love Your Secret Admirer.  
"Awww, that's so sweet. But it can't be from Jake. He puts his name on everything he sends me." Serena said to herself as Kari jumped on her lap.  
"Kari, what do you think? Jakes handwriting?" Kari sniffed it a growled. "Okay, not from Jake. Then Who?"   
Serena opened the box and in it was the most beautiful bracelet in the world. Heart and crescent moon charms all around it.   
Knock-Knock-Knock  
"Coming."  
"Serena!" said four girls at once.  
"You Guys! I can't believe its you." Serena said as Kari and C.C. growled at them.  
"Serena, when did you get dogs?" Rei asked.  
"My boyfriend Jake gave em to me."  
"You have a boyfriend, since when?" Ami asked.  
"Since last week."  
"What's his name?" Mina Asked.  
"Jake Javahome," Serena said.   
"Oh, Serena! That bracelet is so pretty, where did you get it?" Mina asked.  
"I have no idea, it came from my secret admirer."  
"Huh?" Said Lita.  
Serena handed Lita the note. The girls spent the rest of the night talking about Serena's boyfriend and secret admirer, and if the two were connected. They all spent the night and didn't go to sleep till 4:00am. Maybe Serena would call in sick to spend the day with the girls.  
Serena's alarm clock was always set for six-thirty. It played a loud tune that annoyed everyone. All the girls awoke with a start when it went off.  
"Serena! What was that?!" yelled Rei from the end of her bed.  
"Oh," said Serena blushing, "my alarm clock goes off at 6:30 every day."   
"Well now that we're all up, why don't we get dressed and do some major shopping?" said Mina tiredly.  
"That sound great, I gotta make a call first." Serena said.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: **Read and review, more up soon!

Silver Star


	7. Part 7

**A/N: **'Ello Loves. Not much to say...ummm.... i was stpid last time and put part 5 when it was part 6 and this is part 7.... soo.... my thank yous: Usagi no Megami, Becx, Neo-Princess Serene Eternite, bunnybunny, MoonPrincess568, and erica6060.

Silver Star

----------------------------------------

_**Part 7**_

----------------------------------------

"All right Serena," said Ami.  
RING-RING-RING  
"Hello, Darien Chiba speaking. May I help you?" came Darien's voice from the other side of the phone.  
"Mr. Chiba, It's me, Serena Tuskuno. Umm… I wont be coming in today. Umm… I have a slight cough," Serena said slyly, ending with a fake cough.  
"All right then Miss Tuskuno. Get better." Darien said.  
"Serena, that was a total lie," Ami said to her.  
"So, what's your point?" Rei said to Ami, "I think Serena knows what she did was wrong," Rei turned to Serena, "Serena, your taking after me!"  
Everyone laughed. C.C. and Kari came in the room barking madly.  
"Hold on you two," said Serena putting on a sweater. Serena walked out of the room to feed the puppies when there was a knock at the door. "Coming, hold on Kari, C.C."  
"Hello Miss Tuskuno," said Frank.   
"Frank, just call me Serena," she said smiling.   
"Alright then, here is another package for you," he said smiling.  
"Thanks Frank, bye." Serena shut the door.  
"Serena, who was that?" Lita asked.  
"Oh that was just Frank," Serena said.  
"Who?" asked Mina.  
Serena giggled, "He is the one who delvers my packages."  
"Oh, what did you get now?" Rei asked.   
Serena opened the box, in it was a white rose fully bloomed, with red rose petals surrounding it.  
"Serena, That is so pretty. What's the card say?" Lita asked.  
"Here's a little gift for you, just to say that I love you," Serena said.  
"From who?" Ami asked.  
"My Secret Admirer."  
"Serena, do you think..." Mina trailed off.  
"Do I think what, Mina," Serena said stubbornly.  
"Well, I was just thinking, this person must know you pretty well," Mina said.   
"Funny, Mina, Why would you say that," asked Ami.   
"Well, if how'd they know your favorite flower? How do they know your... mark…"  
"What? The crescent moon?" Serena giggled, "Well actually, I forgot to show you guys this." She pulled the neck of her sweater down and showed them that she had a crescent moon tattoo on her shoulder blade.  
"Serena! You actually have a tattoo! You told me that you would never get one," said Rei impatiently.  
"Yea, that's right," said Lita starting to talk like Serena, "they're to painful, and who would want a mark indented in them forever."  
"So what," said Serena happily, "I got it to prove to you that I'm not a wimp."  
Everyone laughed.  
"Owwww Serena your dog just bit me!" Mina yelped.  
"Sorry Mina, Kari, C.C., come on you guys," Serena poured them some food and they ate happily.  
The girls got dressed and by the time they were all ready, it was 10:00. So they quickly started to walk to the mall, Serena in the lead.  
"Hey, Serena, where are we going for lunch?" Lita asked after 3 hours of shopping.  
"How about that new restaurant in central park." Serena suggested.   
"That sounds good, but how about we drop are stuff off at my place, its just around the corner," Ami suggested.  
"Yeah, Lets," Mina, said slumping from the weight of all the bags.  
The girls dropped all the bags off at Ami's and started to walk to central park.  
"You know Mina, you're the only one who hasn't said a thing about your boyfriend," said Rei admiring her own engagement ring. Rei and Lita were getting married, and Ami was already married.  
"Well, his name is Ken. He is a med student at Harvard," said Mina blushing deeply.  
The girls walk into the restaurant.  
"How many ladies?" said the host looking at Ami.  
Ami smiled and said, "Five."  
The host took them to a round table, gave them all menus, and said, "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders."  
"Oh my god!" said Ami, looking at her watch.  
"What Ami?" said Rei looking at her.  
"What time is it?" Ami asked franticly.   
"One-fifteen. Why?" said Mina.  
"I gotta go, I'll talk to you guys in an hour or so," Ami said franticly, rushing out of the restaurant.  
"Wonder what that was about," Lita whispered to the girls. 

Knock-Knock-Knock  
"Coming."   
"Serena!" said four girls at once.  
"You Guys! I can't believe its you." Serena said as Kari and C.C. growled at them. "Serena, when did you get dogs?" Rei asked. "My boyfriend Jake gave em to me." "You have a boyfriend, since when?" Ami asked. "Since last week." "What's his name?" Mina Asked. "Jake Javahome," Serena said. "Oh, Serena! That bracelet is so pretty, where did you get it?" Mina asked. "I have no idea, it came from my secret admirer." "Huh?" Said Lita. Serena handed Lita the note. The girls spent the rest of the night talking about Serena's boyfriend and secret admirer, and if the two were connected. They all spent the night and didn't go to sleep till 4:00am. Maybe Serena would call in sick to spend the day with the girls. Serena's alarm clock was always set for six-thirty. It played a loud tune that annoyed everyone. All the girls awoke with a start when it went off. "Serena! What was that?!" yelled Rei from the end of her bed. "Oh," said Serena blushing, "my alarm clock goes off at 6:30 every day." "Well now that we're all up, why don't we get dressed and do some major shopping?" said Mina tiredly. "That sound great, I gotta make a call first." Serena said. "All right Serena," said Ami. RING-RING-RING "Hello, Darien Chiba speaking. May I help you?" came Darien's voice from the other side of the phone. "Mr. Chiba, It's me, Serena Tuskuno. Umm I wont be coming in today. Umm I have a slight cough," Serena said slyly, ending with a fake cough. "All right then Miss Tuskuno. Get better." Darien said. "Serena, that was a total lie," Ami said to her. "So, what's your point?" Rei said to Ami, "I think Serena knows what she did was wrong," Rei turned to Serena, "Serena, your taking after me!" Everyone laughed. C.C. and Kari came in the room barking madly.

It was 4:34 in the afternoon, all the girls had picked there stuff up from Ami's house, (She still wasn't there), and went home. Serena was sitting in her bed, reading a book, One Summers Night, by: Herman Shelve.  
Knock-Knock-Knock  
"Coming," Serena said. Serena walked over to open the door. It was Ami.  
"Serena, call the girls. I have really exciting news," Ami said breathlessly. "Oh, alright, come in, I'll call them now."   
Ring-Ring-Ring  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Lita, it's Serena, call Mina and Rei and have them meet us here, Ami has something to tell us," Serena said and hung up.  
"They are coming?" Ami asked.  
"Lita is going to call them," Serena answered.  
Fifteen minutes later, all the girls were in Serena's house.  
"Ami, what is this all about," Rei asked impatiently.  
"Well, the reason that I left so early at lunch is because…" she trailed off.  
"Ami? What?" Mina urged.  
"Well, I had a doctor's appointment. You see, for the past three weeks, I have had this constant stomach-ache," Ami paused, "So when we got back, I instantly made a doctors appointment. And they told me… umm…" she paused again, "Girls… I am gonna have a baby!"  
All the girls were so surprised; Serena was the first to speak:  
"Ami! Ohh… congratulations," she ran over to Ami and gave her a big hug.   
The girls all fallowed her example and did the same.  
"Ami, this is so… Ohh... Ami Congrats!" Mina said.  
Ami smiled weakly at the girls. Lita and Rei forced Ami to sit down and calm down. Ami barley understood what was going on, she hardly even noticed either. The only thing that she knew is that she had just admitted the one thing that is going to change her life forever.   
Bringing Ami back down to reality, Mina asked, "Does Greg know?"  
Ami shook her head, "Not yet, and you CAN NOT tell him!" she added to the girls.  
"Don't worry Ami, we wouldn't dream on it," Serena said.  
As if she had to say it Mina added, "When have you ever known us to tell our confidential secrets."  
"Oh yea, you guys have kept every secret ever told among us," Ami said sarcastically.  
All of them laughed.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: **Read and review, more up soon!

Silver Star


	8. Part 8

**A/N: **'Ello Loves. Not much to say...ummm… I have to write more now, damn…. CharmedSerenity3, MoonPrincess568, Princess-Serenity-324, and bunnybunny

Silver Star

----------------------------------------

_**Part 8**_

----------------------------------------

A few months had passed and everyone who were close to the girls, or even just knew them as 'Hi and Bye,' bases new of Ami's baby. for not even one of the girls could keep a secret, not even Ami. Serena was falling head over heals in love with Jake. All the while still getting gifts from her secret admirer, like her gold locket and diamond ring. Jake was not very happy with whoever was sending the gifts.  
It was just a usual Saturday for the girls, the went shopping, dropped the stuff off at Ami's, and headed to Central Park. All the waiters new them, for they came every Saturday, and sometimes met each other on for lunch on weekdays. They had a usual seat next to the window, with a usual waiter, Matt.  
"Hey girls, be right with you," Matt said.  
"No problem, Matt," Mina said as they walked to the table.  
The girls were all giggling when Matt cam to the table.  
"Hello, my name is Matt," he pointed to his name tag as if he didn't no them, "and I will be your waiter, can I get you the iced tea with lemons all around?"  
The girls all laughed, Matt was always coming up with new ways to make them laugh.  
Mina giggled the most and said, "Thank you, Matt."  
Matt smiled back and left to get the drinks.  
"He's a nice guy," Mina said.  
"Oh my god, Mina, you are totally oblivious to things," Lita said.   
"What are you talking about?"  
"Matt likes you," Rei said to her.  
"No, he doesn't. He cant, and besides, smart ones, I have a boyfriend, Ken, remember."  
"When was the last time you spoke to Ken?" Rei asked.  
"Umm... 4 weeks ago," Mina admitted.  
"When was the last time you say him?" Serena said.  
"New years," she said sighing.  
"Did he even bother to call you on your birthday?" Ami asked.  
"No... But..."  
"What about when your mom died?"  
"No… but..."  
"No, Mina, No 'buts'. Ken is dead news. Matt is new news," Serena said smiling.  
It was true, Matt did like Mina, and he was really cute. He also knew about Ken. He didn't care, as far Matt was concerned, Ken was no good, and defiantly didn't care about Mina. At least not how he did. Matt was there for everything. If only he had the courage to ask her out.  
"Mina, I'll make you a deal. If you go out with Matt, and don't like him... you can... Name my baby. But if you DO like him... you have you break up with Ken and go out with Matt." Ami said sheepishly.  
"Name your baby? Okay, you have to name her after me." Mina said.  
"Fine," Ami said.  
"Hey, can we focus on me for a minute?" Lita asked.  
"Sure Lita, anything you want. Cookies? Candy? Gold?" Mina said.   
"Mina, shut up," Serena said.  
"Go on, Lita." Rei said.  
"Okay... Andrew an..."  
"Hey girls," Matt said smiling, "Know what you want to eat?"  
Mina looked up at him, God he is SO fine.  
"Chicken..."   
"Caesar Salads all around?"  
"You got it," Lita said.  
"Be right back," he said smiling at Mina.   
"Anywho, like I was saying. Andrew and I picked a day for our wedding." Lita said smiling.  
"What day?" Mina asked pulling out her date book.  
"December 17."  
"And today is?" she asked.  
"June 12," Matt said walking up to them with 5 bowls of soup.  
"Thanks... did our meal come with soup?" Mina asked.  
"Mina, you idiot, it always does." Rei said.  
Mina blushed. Matt gave the soups and left.  
"So... The wedding, Perfect, in the middle of winter," Rei said, "We weren't planning ours until mid-summer."  
"Well," Ami said, "That works out nicely."  
"Soo... Lita... who's the maid of honor?" Serena asked.  
"Serena can't be it," Rei snapped.   
Serena looked at Rei evilly, "And Why NOT?"  
"You cant be a maid of honor for two of us. It's not fair!"  
"AND I HAVEN'T BEEN!" Sere said loudly, "Lita was Ami's maid of honor, and she is the only one married!"  
"Well, if you're going to be Lita's, how can you be mine?" Rei said calmly.  
Serena was in shock, "Really Rei? You want me to be your maid of honor?"  
"Yea," said Rei, "I do."   
"Not that I don't love to see you guys not fight for once. But can we get back to me? You know, focusing all on me? And my wedding?" Lita said.  
"Well Lita, Serena is out of the running, so who's yours?" Mina asked.  
"Okay... I got it. How about this? I was Ami's, Rei is Mine, Serena is Rei's, Mina is Serena's, and Ami is Mina's. That way, we all go once," Lita said smiling.  
"That works," They all said smiling.   
"Here is you CCS's and ill be back with you check." Matt said walking up to the table.  
"Kay," Lita said.   
The girls had a peaceful rest of lunch talking about weddings. As the girls were walking out of Central Park, Matt walked over to Mina.   
"Uh... Mina, can I talk to you," Matt asked.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: **Read and review, more up soon!

Silver Star


	9. news

NEWS!

I got a new account cuz this one was giving me problems, so REVIESED VERSIONS OF STORIES WILL BE ON THERE!

Same plot lines… same charries same… yeah

This goes for my SM stories and HP stories…

Hope ya'll are not to mad… just hope you find the revised versions as good, if not BETTER then the original.

You should though… considering the only thing being changed is some grammar… spelling... And more lemons…

Will miss this name… maybe…

Silver Star

my new name is

**Wish x Me x Dead**


End file.
